To lie for love
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: What I was not expecting to see was my mum and dad sitting at the kitchen counter with anxious looks on their faces.  "Mum, Dad. What's up?"  "Hunny we need to tell you something very important." My mother said nervously.  "What's going on?"
1. Chapter 1

**Beck's POV**

It was final period and the gang and I sat on our usually seats in Sikowitz's classroom, listening to him drone on about some dream he had about the future where the world only drinks coconuts and eats bagels. I definitely wasn't the only one who was finding this extremely boring. Andre was slumped over in his seat and by the looks of it sleeping. Robbie was staring into space with a little drool running down his chin. Cat was twirling her red hair while licking a lollypop whilst Tori was painting her nails. And my girlfriend was glaring at Sikowitz, probably trying to kill him with her mind while playing with her scissors.

"Relax babe, it's nearly the end of the day." I whispered in her ear.

"Make it end faster." She groaned back.

Chuckling to myself slightly, I leaned over and planted a small kiss on her temple.

"Hey, just think about tomorrow. Where do you want to go?"

I was referring to the date we had planned for tomorrow night. Even though we had been dating for almost three years, we still went out together regularly and did special things. Most people ask me how I put up with Jade 24/7 because we literally spend majority of our day together. I guess for most people it would be a lot to handle, having your girlfriend constantly around you. Especially a girlfriend who jumps to conclusions very easily, but truth be told, I wouldn't want it any other way. We're Beck and Jade, we belong together. Without one another we'd be completely lost, we make each other whole.

"Wanna go to the beach?" She whispered back, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sounds good to me. Are you coming to my house later?"

"No not tonight. I need to finish off my homework and seeing as _someone_ gets very distracted every time we're alone together in his RV, I'm going home so I can finish off my very overdue work."

"Hey don't blame me for your unfinished homework. How am I meant to control myself when my extremely gorgeous girlfriend is lying in my RV and we're alone?"

"You're such a charmer." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow."

And right on cue the bell rung signalling the end of school.

"Want a lift home?" I asked.

"Nope, Cat's driving me. Later." She called out over her shoulder as she walked out the room.

"I love you." I yelled across the hall to her, drawing the eyes of many students who were getting ready to leave.

"Whatever." She yelled back, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

...

20 minutes later I pulled up in my driveway and walked inside my parent's house to grab a snack before I started my homework (Sadly, by myself). What I was not expecting to see was my mum and dad sitting at the kitchen counter with anxious looks on their faces.

"Mum, Dad. What's up?"

"Hunny we need to tell you something very important." My mother said nervously.

"What's going on?"

Sighing my dad spoke up,

"Son, we're moving back to Canada."

**dun dun daaaaaa. Yes so this fic is pretty much going to be about the time leading up to when Beck leaves for Canada and how Jade and the rest of the gang reacts to the news. I swear the story gets much better as it goes a long. It's a bit different to the other stories I usually write where it's all pretty much fluff and humour but we'll see how this one goes. I'm aiming for this story to be about 10 chapters and I will post up the next chapter as soon as I get some more reviews. So yer, R&R and tell me what you thinks so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beck's POV**

The room was filled with a thick silence for a few minutes when finally I breathed out, "What did you say?"

"We're leaving for Canada in 6 weeks."

"No-NO, we can't"

"I'm so sorry Beck, I know this is going to be hard on you but there's no other way." My mother said sympathetically.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO OTHER WAY?" I growled out, my temper growing as their words kicked in. My parents wanted to take me away from my life. Everything that was important to me is here, my friends, my school, my Jade. Jade. My beautiful girlfriend, there was no way that I could leave her.

"Don't talk in that tone to your mother Beck."

"You can't do this, screw you!"

"BECK, DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT TO US."

"Calm down David, he's just upset. Beck baby, neither one of us wants this but it can't be helped. Your father's work is not providing us with enough money and I just go laid off from my job so we're flying back to Canada where your father can join Uncle Marc in his mechanic business."

My head was spinning with a thousand thoughts. What was I going to do, how was I going to tell the gang at school, how can I do this to Jade?

"I'm not coming."

"You don't have a choice. You're not 18 yet and have no other legal guardians left here to take care of you. Stop being so selfish, I'm doing what's best for us." My father said angrily.

"No dad, I don't care what you say. I'm not leaving Hollywood, I'm not leaving Jade."

"Of course, he's just upset about leaving his trashy girlfriend behind." My father snapped.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!"

"Don't yell at me son. You have no say in the matter. We're leaving and that's the end of discussion. Maybe moving to Canada will straighten your head out a little bit and you'll forget about your crazy girlfriend."

"David, don't say things like that." My mum said harshly to him. "Look hunny, I know Jade's special to you but you'll move on and find another pretty girl over there."

"No mum you don't understand. I love her."

"Rubbish. 16 year old boys don't find love at that age." Dad snarled.

"You don't know a thing about love." I snapped at him.

"We mustn't fight." Mum cried out. "Beck, go to your RV and calm down. I'm sorry but we're leaving for Canada and that's final."

I was beyond frustrated. Yelling out in anger I punched the closest wall and stormed off to my RV. Slamming the door shut I sunk down on my bed and put my head in my hands. My Jade. My beautiful, beautiful Jade. How could I ever leave her?

**...**

The next morning I was woken up to someone lightly kissing my forehead.

"Jade?" I groaned out while stretching.

"Yer I'm here. What's happening Beck, I called you a thousand times yesterday but you never picked up."

"Sorry love, I had a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?" She asked concerned. That's just one of the many things I love about Jade. Though she acts tough and bitter to the world, the people that she cares about she always takes care of.

"No, not right now." I gradually said. I don't know how I'm ever going to tell her. I guess I'll wait for the right time till I break to her the bad news, but all I wanted to do at this moment was just hold and kiss her.

"If you say so. Beck I don't want to be mean or anything but... you look like shit. I don't think going to the beach is such a good idea today."

"Yer, you're probably right. Lay down with me?"

I watched the small smile grow on her face as she snuggled up next to me. Holding her as tight as I could I whispered into her ear, "I love you with all my heart. No matter where I am I'll always love you."

"Don't push it Beck. I'm letting you cuddle me because you look sad but that sappy love talk isn't needed."

Smiling to myself I gently placed a kiss on her lips. I wonder what she'll say when she finds out I am actually leaving.

**So here's the second chapter and I'll post the next one up after I get some more reviews (and thanks to everyone who has been, it makes my day and I really value your feedback). Don't give up on this story yet because a few more twists will slide its way in and it'll get way more interesting. Just for the sake of it I'll tell you this, I was originally going to call this story forever and always (you'll understand in future chapters.) but since some other Bade story is called that I don't want to copy them. :) R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I tried to upload this chapter this morning but something's stuffed up so I'm re-posting it again. R&R xxx**

A week has passed since Beck's parents had told him the alarming news and Beck still hadn't told anyone. Yet the gang a school knew that something was definitely up, they could see it on his face and they were all very suspicious and curious to what the problem might be. Jade was the most affected though. She constantly asked him what was wrong but he always said nothing. Beck hadn't realised it, but he was hurting her. She knew he was hiding something from her and since he wouldn't say what it was, she started to think that maybe she had done something wrong or that he just didn't trust her enough to tell her.

In Beck's head he simply thought that he was doing what was best for her and the rest of his friends. "Let us enjoy the last few weeks together. It'll just upset them when they find out." He thought to himself regularly.

Walking aimlessly around school, Beck found his feet dragging him to the lounge where Jade and him usually shot their videos for the slap. Surprisingly enough, when he opened the door he was greeted with the pleasant surprise of Jade herself, lying down on the couch.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" he asked while sitting down next to her.

"Nothing much. You kind of disappeared after lunch and I thought you might go here."

"Ahh, you know me too well."

"Beck." She said abruptly, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong. Why are you hiding things from me? You always tell me how we need to be honest with each other."

"Jade nothing's wrong. How many times do I need to tell you that?"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU'RE..."

But she was cut off by the door opening again and a worried looking Andre stepped into the room.

"Oh sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt. I just heard yelling so I wanted to make sure that everything was alright."

"It's fine Andre. I was just leaving anyway." Jade snapped and then stormed out the room.

"What's going on with you man? First you walk around all week looking depressed and now you're fighting with Jade."

"STOP ASKING ME THAT! Why is everybody asking what's wrong with me?"

"Dude, we're not idiots. We know you're upset about something but you won't tell us."

"Stay out of my business." Beck said harshly.

"Fine, I was just trying to help. Look I don't know what's going on with you but you'd better snap out of it soon. You're just hurting Jade by doing this."

At those words Beck's head snapped back around to face him.

"How am I hurting her? I'm looking after her."

"No, you're lying to her and keeping secrets."

"Oh God Andre. This is all just one big mess." Beck groaned into his hands.

"Well maybe if you talk to me about it I could help. We've been best friends since kindergarten, you can tell me anything."

"Really, then what would you say if I told you my parents are making us move back to Canada."

"They're what?"

"You heard me."

"But-but why?"

Sighing, Beck exclaimed the whole situation to a very shocked Andre and when he finished they both sat silently, lost in their own thoughts.

"So, what are your wise words of wisdom for me?" Beck finally said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know what to say. It's not fair on Jade though. You need to tell her."

"I will soon, I promise. I just want a few weeks with her stress free, then I'll tell her."

"It's your decision. And Beck just for the record, it won't matter what country you live in, we'll still remain friends."

"Absolutely. Thanks a lot man, I really needed to get that off my chest."

"No problem. Let's go to class, we'll talk about this later."

**Yay, third chapter done. So Beck finally told someone. Of course it had to be Andre, they're best friends... or are they? R&R for the next chapter to find out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, so before you read this chapter I'd first like to say that I was disappointed with the lack of reviews with the last chapter. I know it was short but I'd still appreciate them. And now I need to have a rant about the whole 'bade breaking up thing.' Feel free to skip this part and just get on to the actual story. Anyway to those who do read this bit I just needed to let some emotion out and express myself. So when I first heard this I nearly started crying and I'm not even joking I've been really depressed about all this. But you know what, I'm not giving up hope on them till the split actually happens and its final. I'm trying to convince myself that they wont because wouldn't it be awkward on the to have all those videos and pictures of the two of them together? Not to mention it would be too weird if Jade and Beck continued on acting as friends and sitting together and stuff after breaking up after nearly 3 years of being in a relationship! Ok so if anyone else has some reassuring news about the two of them staying together please leave it in my reviews because I really need it. Now on to the story! **

**Andre's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, Beck was leaving. Wow this was a lot to take in. I had been pissed off with him all week because firsts he acts all depressed but then snaps at anyone who'd ask him what was wrong. And then he began to upset poor Jade which seriously annoyed me. Sure Jade could be mean at times, but the bottom line is that she loves him and he doesn't treat her well. See if she ever dated me I'd treat her like a princess. I would never keep things from her and always treat her with proper respect. Beck doesn't deserve such an amazing, talented, beautiful...OMG what was I thinking?

"Bad Andre." I scolded myself. Ok maybe I did have a little thing for Jade and maybe a tiny part of me was sort of happy Beck was leaving because now I'll have her all to myself. I know, I'm a douche bag and believe me I feel really awful about all this, but you can't help who you love. I also love Beck, not in _that _way but like a brother. We've always had each other's back which is why I never made a move on her, but nowwww...

"Andre, ANDRE! Are you listening to me?"

I looked up and saw Tori waving her hands in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Yer I could tell. What's up?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly because she looked at me suspiciously.

"Please don't turn into another Beck. We don't need two people walking around hiding things."

"Give him a break Tori. He's got a lot on his mind right now."

"Woah, where's this coming from?" She said shocked.

"Sorry, it's just, I know what Beck's secret is and... I've got a lot of thoughts running through my head."

"You know what he's hiding? TELL ME!"

"Na-ah Tori. You'll have to speak to him about it."

"What, nooooo. Please Andre, pleassseeeeee." She playfully whined while giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"My lips are sealed. There's no way I'm telling you that Beck's moving to Canada."

Tori's eyes bulged out of her head and she gasped loudly while grabbing my arm.

"Oops." I muttered.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Fraid so. I didn't mean to tell you that. If you want to know more then you'll have to talk to Beck about it."

"I so will. See you later." She called while running off.

**...**

**Beck's POV**

Jade hadn't been speaking to me all day. I tried apologising to her several times but she would just walk away. This seriously was not how I wanted to spend my last few days with her.

"Why didn't you tell me Beck?"

I spun around to find myself face to face with an angry looking Tori.

"Tell you what?" I said, trying to play dumb.

"That you're moving back to Canada."

"Let me guess, Andre?" I said annoyed.

"He accidently let it slip but that's not the point. Beck I wish you would have told me. I'm your friend, all I'll do is support you through this."

Oh Tori. She's a good friend and unlike Jade, I know that she doesn't have a crush on me. She's really just like my little sister.

"I know. I just don't want Jade to find out right now. I want her to be happy."

"Beck, you hiding something this big from her won't go down well. You really need to tell her."

"I will... eventually."

"Sure you will. Ok she's your girlfriend so you need to break the news to her, but for now it can be our little secret."

"Thanks Tori, you're the best." I said gratefully and pulled her in for a hug.

"What the hell Beck?"

I pulled away from Tori and looked up to see tears streaming down my girlfriends face.

"Jade?"

**And here is the fourth chapter for you. R&R xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG THERE IS HOPE FOR BADE STILL! DanWarp actually tweeted me back and said that it was temporarily! I actually can't believe he even saw my tweet. Well anyway I'm happy again and I'm actually kind of looking forward to seeing some drama in Bade's relationship (as long as they get back together again). Now on to the story.**

**Jade's POV**

I had been ignoring Beck for the last two periods in school, even though he had tried to say sorry quite a few times. I guess I was just far to annoyed to listen to him right now. But after having my seventh cup of coffee for the day I was finally beginning to relax and started to feel a bit bad. Beck's my boyfriend and he obviously has something big on his mind right now and even though he's hiding it from me, I still need to be there for him.

My mind made up, I took off walking around the hallways looking for him. Just as I was about to turn a corner I heard the annoying voice of Tori Vega saying, "Beck, you hiding something this big from her won't go down well. You really need to tell her." And to my shock and horror, Beck soon replied, "I will... eventually."

"Sure you will. Ok she's your girlfriend so you need to break the news to her, but for now it can be our little secret."

"Thanks Tori, you're the best."

What, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Surly this was just some mistake. I walked around the corner to see them hugging tightly and I swear I just felt my heart break into a million tiny pieces. I couldn't control the tears that were begging to spill down my face until finally I gasped out, "What the hell Beck?"

The two of them quickly broke apart and turned to stare at me.

"Jade?" He breathed out, guilt evident in his voice.

"So this is your big secret? You've been waiting for the right time to tell me that you're cheating on me with Vega."

"NO JADE, listen to us, it's not what it looks like." Tori franticly yelled.

"She's telling the truth Jade. I swear there's nothing going on between the two of us." Beck agreed.

I wasn't blind or dumb. I know what I just saw and I can't believe he's lying to my face about it.

"FUCK YOU." I screamed while more tears streamed down my face. I then took off running out of the school. I could hear Beck and Tori trying to chase after me while screaming my name but I ignored them and ran faster.

"Jade, JADE." I heard a voice yell from not that far behind me. It was Cat. For such little legs she sure could run fast and she managed to grab my wrist and pull me behind a tree. I tried to pull out of her grasp but it was too tight, so after a few failed attempts, I gave up and just broke down crying in her arms.

"Jadey Wadey, what's wrong?" She asked in her sweet, concerned voice.

"Beck's what's wrong."

"Tell me what he did Jadey." She began to giggle slightly then said, "It's just like when we were little and had sleepovers where we told each other all our secrets."

I shot her a small smile, then remember what I was upset about and began to cry again before I could manage to gasp out, "He's cheating on me."

"Like on a maths test?" She innocently asked.

"No, as in he's going out with another girl behind my back." And with that, I began to sob harder in her arms. I usually only let Beck hug me but Cat was a special exception. "I hate her Cat. I really, really hate her."

"Hate's a strong word Jadey."

"That's why I used it."

"Tell me, who do you strongly dislike with the fiery passion of a thousand burning suns?"

"Vega."

"Why do you not like Tori?"

"She's the one that Beck's cheating on me with." I angrily yelled.

I watched as Cat gasped, then gave me another tight hug. Turning me around, she began to plait my hair, another thing we used to do as children. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes only interrupted by an occasional hiccup form me, till Cat's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello, Cat Valentine speaking." She said cheerfully while putting it on loudspeaker so I could hear.

"Cat do you know where Jade is?"

"Who's speaking?"

"CAT, its Beck."

"Ohhh Beck. You've been a bad, bad boy. Jade told me that you cheated on her... and not just on a maths test."

"Ok she's definitely with Cat." I could hear Beck's relieved voice say to someone on the other end of the line.

"Give me the phone. Hey Cat, it's me Tori, now listen to me. I'm not going out with Beck."

"But Jade said..."

"It doesn't matter what Jade said. Remember what I told you yesterday?"

With those words Cat began to giggle again.

"Yep I remember"

"Good, now tell Jade what I told you then meet us in the parking lot."

"KK, BYE!" She yelled into the phone then hung up.

"So what did Tori tell you?" I asked.

"When?"

Oh God Cat. I rolled my eyes then snapped, "YESTERDAY, the thing she told you to tell me just now on the phone."

"Oh that. Well Jade, Tori can't be dating Beck."

"Why not?"

"Because she loves Andre."

**So as you can see I'm trying to add in a few more twists with this story. Just to clarify and give a brief summery to what's happened so far, we have Jade and Beck who love each other, but they're in a big fight and by the looks of it might split up. Andre, who happened to be Beck's best friend, is in love with Jade. But Tori is in love with Andre. And at the moment only Tori and Andre know Beck's big secret. So should Jade finally find out in the next chapter? R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I finally had a mental breakdown yesterday. I was watching this bade video at lunchtime then all of a sudden I just started sobbing. At school. In front of all my friends. And teachers. And now I'm known as the crazy girl. *sigh* Well anyway thanks to my good friend and reviewer Vic who looked after me in the middle of my little fit yesterday and has also put up with me raving on and on about Bade for the last two years. And every Bade fan out there, remain strong and tweet DanWarp! #BadeWeek is still on :) **

**Beck's POV**

I watched as Jade's face crumbled as she began to sob. I could barley think, all I good see was the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes and my heart shattered. I watched as she turned around and started to race out of the school and that's when my voice finally came back.

"NO JADE, WAIT!" I screamed and begun running after her.

"Come back Jade." Tori yelled from beside me. Together we tried to push past all the students who were blocking the hallway but it was no use. By the time Tori and I had found a clearing Jade was nowhere in sight.

"Oh God, what do I do, what do I do?" I muttered to myself as I paced back and forth.

"It's ok Beck, we'll find her." Tori said, trying to be reassuring.

"What if she hurts herself, it'll be my entire fault. I need to find her, Please be alright Jade."

"BECK, SHUT UP!"

Tori was glaring at me. "Listen Beck, you freaking out won't help us find her any quicker. We need to stop and think about this."

"Hey what's going on?" said Andre as he jogged up to us. "Why are you stressing out Beck?"

"It's Jade. She just saw Tori and I hugging and she heard only part of our conversation so now she thinks that I'm cheating on her."

"Far out Beck, can't you do anything right when it comes to her?" Andre snarled at me.

Excuse me? Who the fuck does he think he is? "Listen, _Andre, _if you had kept your big mouth shut in the first place Jade wouldn't have overheard anything at all."

"Well maybe if you grew some balls and actually told her what was going on this wouldn't have happened."

Ok, those words stung a bit "PISS OFF." I yelled at him. "I KNOW YOU'RE ACTING ALL MAD AT ME CAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS."

Yer that was sort of low on my part, but I was really angry and he was being a bit of a jerk to me as well.

"Jealous of what?"

"My popularity, my talent, MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"You're demented if you think that. Besides, Jade won't be your girlfriend for much longer. Who knows, maybe she'll date me or someone else who might actually treat her right now."

"SON OF A BITCH..."

"NOOOOO!" Tori's voice boomed out. "Both of you stop it right now. This is nobody's fault it's just one big misunderstanding. Now why doesn't someone call Cat and see if she knows where Jade is."

I was still fuming about what my ex-best friend had just said, but Jade was my priority right now so I took out my phone and dialled Cat. A few rings later she picked up, and after pointless conversation Tori eventually snatched up the phone and walked off towards a more private area where she muttered something to Cat while glancing at Andre.

"Ok, we're meeting them at the parking lot now." She said reapproaching us.

"How on earth did you convince them?" I asked in disbelief.

Tori's face turned red and she quickly said, "Its private ok."

It looks like everyone is hiding something. "Tell me." I persisted.

"It's good to see how much you care about your girlfriend Beck. She's coming to talk to you after you broke her heart yet you'd rather stay here and flirt with Tori."

"We're not flirting." Tori gasped.

"I'll deal with you later Andre but for now let's just go to the parking lot."

As soon as we reached it I saw Jade and Cat already standing at the far side of the lot. Looking at Jade's tear stained face I could see that her makeup had smudged everywhere, but she still looked beautiful to me.

As we approached them my first instinct was to put my arms protectively around her but it seems Andre had a similar idea and he beat me to it. Jealousy was rising up in my body as I watched her lean into him, but I managed to restrain myself from punching Andre and grabbing Jade to myself.

"Beck, this is final. You need to tell me the truth once and for all or we're over." Jade's shaky voice said, breaking the silence.

"Jade, I love you so much and I didn't want to hurt you by telling you this, but it seems that I'm hurting you more by not. I'm so sorry sweetie but my parents are making me move back to Canada.

I watched as her face turned from sadness to relief, then to shock as she processed what I said. And finally it turned to denial.

"Moving back to Canada?" She gasped out slowly. "Just for a holiday right?"

"No Jade." I said gently.

"How many months then?"

"Forever Jade, well at least till I'm old enough and can afford to come back."

"No-NO. You can't. Please Beck, you can't leave me." She cried out franticly.

I could see tears begging to spill out her eyes again and this time, so were mine. Ignoring the look of annoyance Andre shot me, I pulled Jade out of his grasp and into my arms.

"I'm so sorry love." I whispered into her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"NO!" She snapped, then for the second time that day she took off running, out of my arms and far away from me.

**Well Jade finally found out. What did you think? I've noticed that I haven't put Robbie in this story yet and to be honest, I don't think I will. He just doesn't fit in anywhere but hey, if you want to suggest an idea where he's involved please do. Also, remember to R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I haven't updated in a while for two reasons. 1- I've been in denial and heartbreak about the break up (And I want to kill Beck right now, JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR *sobs*) and secondly I haven't been receiving many reviews. Are people still reading and liking this story, because if not I'll stop it. I want at least 15 reviews for the next chapter please.**

**Jade's POV**

I ran as fast as I could away from Beck. I've been doing that a lot lately, running away from my problems. But now Beck was leaving me for real. Not for another girl but for another country. At least it's not his choice... I think. I really should have let him explain but I'm too much of a wreck right now. I'm surprised that no one has called after me, maybe they are but I've blocked out any sounds. Finally I reached my car and started driving to my special spot.

My 'special spot' is really just a hidden cave in the rocks at the beach. It's a place where Beck and I go whenever we're stressed out or just want to escape from everyone. We found it together when we were 14 and had just started to go out.

**Flashback**

"Come on." I whined. "Don't be such a baby."

"Jade can't we just go swimming or sunbake or something?"

"You have no sense of adventure. Let's go exploring the cliffs."

"That's dangerous Jade. What happens if you slip?"

"You'll be there to catch me wont you."

I knew I had won this argument as soon as I said that. Beck's eyes instantly softened and reluctantly he agreed.

"Let's go." I happily cried out, leading the way over to some sharp rocks at the edge of the beach. Eagerly I placed my bare feet on them and began climbing upwards.

"Oww, these rocks are burning my feet Jade."

"Stop complaining Beck and give me a push up, I think there's a cave up here but I can't reach it."

Beck had an annoying grin on his face as he pushed me up. He loves it when I ask him for help because I can't do something by myself. And he was constantly teasing me about how short I was.

"Wipe that smirk of your face or I'll kick you." I warned.

Sighing, he pushed me the rest of the way up the rocks until I could eventually grab on to the base of the cave and pull myself in. It was a rather small but it looked like no one else had ever been there before, and it was very dark. I love the dark.

"Wow, check out the view." Beck gasped as he crawled in after me.

I'm not one to like many things but I got to admit, this was pretty nice. "This is so cool." I breathed out.

"Hey Jade, look at this. There's a tiny gap in the top of the cave that's letting in a patch of sunlight on the wall."

"So?"

"Do you have your scissors on you?"

"I always have them on me."

"Are they strong?"

"I only buy the best quality Beck."

"Great, pass them here."

Hesitantly, I passed him my scissors. "What are you doing with them?"

"Just watch." He said excitedly, then went over to the patch of light on the cave wall and began carving B+J.

He broke my scissors that day, but I was too happy to care. While we watched the sunset from our new special cave he promised me that we'd be together forever.

**End of flashback**

A few more tears slipped down my face as I thought back to that happy memory. By now my feet had somehow managed to carry me up the rocks and into our cave. I traced the B+J with my finger then smiled slightly.

"Beck's leaving." I whispered out loud. It was like I was having some internal battle with myself. The other half of me scolded,

"He doesn't want to. Maybe if you let him talk he could have explained why."

"Who cares what the reason is? He's still leaving me." My other half cried out.

"It's just as hard on him as it is on you. You've seen how depressed he's been all week. Don't you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then make things easier for him. Make him want to leave for Canada. Break up with him so you can set him free."

"He'll hate me if I do that."

"Good. That means he'll be happy to leave you and start another life in Canada."

"So basically I should make him want to leave me."

"It's what's best for him."

Sighing deeply, I made up my mind. This was going to kill me but I had to end it with Beck. I was going to make him hate me so when he left Hollywood he'd be happy to go and would not worry about me. As I got up to leave I quickly pulled out my scissors and carved something into the patch of light.

B+J FOREVER

**I hope everyone understands what Jade's decided. I tried to make it clear but I'm not sure that I did a very good job. Pretty much she still loves him but she's going to pretend that she doesn't so he'll hate her and want to leave. Also the cave is based off an actual place my best friend and I found when we were exploring some rocks on a cliff. Just thought I'd tell you that. Anyway what do you think of this chapter. R&R, the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter goes up. Remember I want at least 15. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok before you read this chap I need to give a shout out to LoveIsBlind who reviewed the last chapter 11 times. You literally made me lol with some of the random things you said (which I totally agree with btw) and thank you so much for all of them. And a massive thank you to everyone else who reviewed, you put a huge smile on my face! For the next chapter I'd like another 15 reviews and as much as I love having one reviewer doing all 15 of them I'd appreciate if everyone who has been favouring and adding this to their story alert to give me a quick one too. **

**Jade's POV**

Ironically enough the weather the next morning was the complete opposite of my mood. It was warm and the sun was shining, I guess that's LA for you. I had gotten less then there hours of sleep last night and had spent two hours this morning just standing in front of the mirror trying to mentally prepare myself for today. Arriving at school I was soon greeted by a very anxious Cat and Tori.

"JADEY, I was so scared." cried Cat, throwing her arms around me.

Tori looked like she's been crying for ages but she still managed to say, "I'm glad you're ok. Jade I'm so so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Get off me now Cat, I can't breathe." I snapped in my usual tone. Wow, my acting skills surprised even me. I didn't think that I'd be actually able to do this and act like I was fine.

Cat and Tori exchanged a worried glance and then Tori attentively asked, "Are you sure that you're ok?"

"Why would I not be? Close your mouths now before you start catching flies." I said while briskly walking off towards my locker.

As soon as I reached it, I yanked my locker door open and began fiddling with my book till I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind.

"Jade, thank God you're here. I've been worrying about you all night. It's all going to be..."

"Beck, get your arms off me." I said in a monotone voice, cutting him off.

"Huh?"

"Look Beck, it's over." The words were sour in my mouth but I had to spit them out.

"What do you mean it's over?" he said slowly.

"I mean we're through, finished, done."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes." I turned back around and pretended to be busy pulling my books out so I didn't have to see his face.

"Jade just because I'm moving doesn't mean we have to end our relationship."

"It does." I knew what I was about to say would really hurt him so I closed my eyes briefly, then quickly said, "I've never really loved you Beck. I was only with you for my reputation and now that you're leaving, you're useless to me. So just-just stay away from me."

I slammed my locker shut and walked as fast as I could away from him. When I rounded the corner I broke out into a run for the janitor's closet. As soon as I was inside I crumbled down to the floor and drew my knees up under my chin. I wasn't crying though. As hard as that was I felt that it was the right thing to do.

As I was thinking that I didn't notice the door opening till a dark figure stood in front of me and said, "Jade, we need to talk."

**Beck's POV**

I didn't get one hour of sleep last night. I was far too angry at myself and my parents to relax. Not to mention I was freaking out about Jade. I had tried to run after her yesterday but Andre stopped me and told me that she needed some time alone. Andre was another problem. I have no idea what's going on with him, one minute he's my best friend the next he's acting like my worst enemy. He did end up apologising to me at the end of the day but I think he only did that out of guilt.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw my beautiful girlfriend opening her locker. Breathing a deep sigh of relief I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Jade, thank God you're here. I've been worrying about you all night. It's all going to be..."

"Beck, get your arms off me." I was taken aback by her harsh voice.

"Huh?" I asked, more confused than ever. She looked like she was fine.

"Look Beck, it's over." As soon as the words left her mouth I felt as if time was standing still. My expression was frozen in shock.

"What do you mean it's over?" I said, trying to grasp what she was saying.

"I mean we're through, finished, done." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, surely she didn't mean this.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." NO, she can't do this. We can still have a long distance relationship or something. We can work this out.

"Jade just because I'm moving doesn't mean we have to end our relationship."

"It does... I've never really loved you Beck. I was only with you for my reputation and now that you're leaving, you're useless to me. So just-just stay away from me." I think I forgot to breathe for a few seconds when she said that. How could she mean that? I love her with all my heart. I've spent countless nights without any sleep just worrying about her and now she tells me that she's never even liked me. That I was just some tool for her to use.

As I watched her walk away without giving me a second glance my sadness was dying away now and anger was replacing it. What a bitch. I punched her locker as hard as I could, leaving a large dent and causing some scissors to drop off it. Fine, if she wants to be like that then good for her. Fuming to myself I stomped out of the school while muttering, "I'll find some other girl in Canada. In fact, I want to leave for Canada as soon as possible."

**Andre's POV**

Hidden behind a pot plant I watched the conversation between Beck and Jade unfold. My jaw dropped open at the cruel words Jade was saying to him. Something was off though. She refused to look at him in the eye and due to the fact that she spent all of yesterday crying over him, and the week before that she was constantly worrying about him, she's obviously lying. Beck didn't seem to realise this. He looked like he was about to cry, then became super angry and smashed her locker. I decided that it would probably be unwise to approach Beck right now so I took off after Jade.

I know the whenever she's upset she goes to the janitor's closet so that would probably be the best place to check. Sure enough, when I looked in there she was sitting on the floor, rocking herself back and forth slightly.

"Jade, we need to talk."

Her scared eyes snapped up to mine and I saw her body visibly tense.

"About what?" she said nervously.

"I saw that scene between you and Beck in the hallway. And I know for a fact you're lying about what you said to him."

"I-I" she stammered.

"Jade I'm not going to judge you, just tell me why? You really hurt Beck."

Sitting down next to her I put a comforting arm around her shoulder. After she took a few deep breaths, she begun to tell me the plan she made up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes... No... I don't know. They always say that if you love someone you'll let them go, so I guess that's what I'm doing."

I think that was the exact moment when I realised that Jade was not the right girl for me. She was obviously head over heels in love with Beck and there was no way she would want anybody else. Actually now that I think about it, I wouldn't want her to be with anybody else. Beck and Jade belong together, it's just the way it is. Now all I need to do is show that to them.

**Tori's POV**

I have no idea what's going on between Beck and Jade right now. Jade's been acting like nothing's wrong but Beck has just angrily stormed out of school.

"Andre, ANDRE." I yelled racing up to him. "Please explain to me what's happening."

"Jade's made up a crazy plan that's just going to end up hurting Beck and herself."

"Tell me, maybe I can sort this out."

Hurriedly, he filled me in on her plan. Oh Jade, only you would do something like this.

"What do we do?" He asked concerned.

"Why would you want to help them? You pretty much told Beck that he was unworthy of Jade yesterday." I said a little hurt. I had a huge crush on him but after the way he acted yesterday, I'm not sure he's such a nice person anymore.

"Because, I know that I've been a complete ass to Beck lately and I need to fix things before he leaves."

Only Andre could make me instantly forgive someone. He's just so sweet, this is why I love him so much. Even when he messes up he always tries to straighten things out again and turns out the good guy.

"Do you think we should just tell Beck?" I suggested.

"You haven't seen him. He's really mad. I don't think he'll believe it from us, he'll probably just think we're saying it to make him feel better."

"What if he hears it from Jade? What happens if we can trick her into confessing it while he's hidden in the room somewhere listening?

"That might work. But how do we lure them both into the same place?"

"Leave it to me."

**Summary: Jade's stated to put her plan into action and by the looks of it, it's going the way she planned. So now Beck's angry with Jade and they have split up but the good news is the drama with Andre and Jade had finally been solved. Andre realised that she wasn't the right girl for him and now he wants to help Beck and her get back together. Maybe he and Tori will grow closer working on their own plan to bring Beck and Jade back together! Anyway tell me what you think and R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beck's POV**

In a fit of rage I stormed out the school and took off driving in my car. I couldn't believe what my girlfr... EX-GIRLFRIEND had just said to me. Somehow I was managing to drive my truck without thinking towards Jade and my 'special spot.' We always went here when we had a fight, but things were different now. She had just broke up with me and told me that she had never even liked me. Every special moment that we shared together in the past was all just her acting. I was just around for the show.

I turned my car around and started heading for my RV instead, I didn't want to be around anything that reminded me of her right now. I probably should have thought going back to my RV through a bit more then because as soon as I entered it all I could see were Jade's belongings scattered across the floor.

"Stupid, selfish, heartless..." I began to mutter as I started to pick up her stuff and throw it around the room. "I hate you I hate you I hate you I-I- I still love you."

I was pretty angry at myself, even after Jade treats me like trash and snaps my heart in two, I still can't bring myself to hate her.

As I was wallowing in self pity I was soon drawn out of my thoughts by someone banging on my door. Why would anyone try to disturb me now? Couldn't they tell that I was pissed off and left the school to get away from everyone?

"Beck, BECK, open up now!" Cried the terrified voice of Tori from behind my door.

"Go away. I just want to be alone." I yelled back.

"No Beck it's Jade, she's hurt."

At that my heart skipped a beat and my head started pounding. I yanked open the door and franticly yelled, "Where is she? What's happened to her Tori, is she alright?"

Tori's tear stained face just shook in response to my questions. Oh God, my heart was beating wildly in my chest, what could have happened to her? Halfway through my mild panic attack I realised that I was near hyperventilating for a girl who threw my love for her out the window. I couldn't bring myself to care though. She may not like me but I still love her more than anything in this world.

"Where is she?" I breathed out.

"At my house. We've called an ambulance but all the roads are blocked so they haven't arrived yet. Beck you need to come now."

If the roads were blocked I couldn't waste any time by driving, instead I raced as fast as I could to the Vega's household, not even pausing to take a breath.

As I hurriedly opened their front door I was shocked to see Trina just sitting there painting her nails as if nothing was wrong.

"Where's Jade?" I yelled to her.

"How am I meant to know? She told me that if I ever looked at her again she was going to burn out my eyes and make me eat them."

What? I was seriously confused right now. Where was Jade?

"But Tori said she was hurt."

"Oh yer, bout that, I lied." Tori panted as she walked in the door after me and locked it. "Gee Beck, I never knew you could run that fast. Do you and Jade do marathons or something?"

"Tori..." I said slowly, trying to master up some patience, "Where is Jade?"

"Oh, don't worry. She'll be here soon."

**Jade's POV **

After a long day of pretending to be fine, I was ready to just collapse on my bed and cry myself to sleep. My plans were interrupted though by Andre who walked into my house and quickly told me, "Jade, Beck just left for Canada four weeks earlier then he was meant to. Apparently what you said to him upset him so much that he just took off and left."

Beck was gone? He had left for good. I fell to my knees in despair but I was too overwhelmed with mixed emotions to cry. I tried to speak but my moth refused to work. All I could do was stare blankly at Andre.

"I know this is hard for you. Come on, let's get you some coffee so you can feel better." He said while scooping me up and gently pushing me towards his car.

I was too weak to complain or resist but in the back of my mind I was thinking, "What's wrong with Andre. Coffee is by far the last thing I want right now. Why can't he leave me to rock myself to sleep alone?"

I didn't know where he was taking me but he locked the car doors and started driving down a very familiar route.

"Andre," I finally managed to say after gaining control over my voice again. "Why are we headed towards Vega's house?"

"We just need to make a quick stop there. It'll take like two minutes, come on." He said while dragging me up to her front door. After a few seconds, Tori's skinny arm appeared and grabbed Andre's collar and pulled him into the house. Just as I was about to step in after him, the door was forcefully slammed shut in my face.

"Can you hold him down while I..." But I couldn't hear the rest of Tori's muffled conversation with Andre. Deciding that I didn't care I turned around to start leaving when the door once again slammed open, only to reveal a furious looking Tori who was pointing her finger at me accusingly.

"YOU, YOU SELFISH BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO BECK? YOU'RE THE REASON HE LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE, ALL BECAUSE YOU BROKE HIS HEART. I HONESTLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JADE. FOR ALL THESE YEARS YOU'VE JUST BEEN PRETNEDING TO LIKE HIM, HOW COULD YOU? GOD, YOU'RE THE BIGGESST GANK I'VE EVER MET AND I HOPE HE FINDS SOME OTHER GIRL IN CANADA TO REPLACE YOU. HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE HIM?"

I was in tears by the time Tori stopped yelling at me.

"I-I do love him." I sobbed out. "With all my heart and I always will. But if he's moving to Canada he can't love me back. I had to set him free Tori, do you know how hard that was for me? I knew that if he still loved me when he moved he'd end up spending all his time worrying and thinking about me and wouldn't live his life to the fullest. I don't want to hold him back from anything so I said all those things this morning to make him hate me. Now he won't like me anymore and he'll be happy with his new life."

Tori then gave me a very satisfied smile and with a smug look she turned around and faced her kitchen and called out, "You can let him go now Andre. I think she's said enough."

My jaw dropped open as Beck's face popped up from behind the kitchen counter alongside Andre's.

"Do you know how many bruises I'm going to have because you made me hold him down?" A slightly amused Andre said to Tori.

I ignored them both and kept my eyes fixated on Beck. He had a few tears of his own in his eyes and he held open his arms for me to run in to. I was frozen solid though so I couldn't move an inch. He seemed to realise that I was incapable of any movement right now so in three long strides, he walked up to me, grabbed my shoulders, and pulled my lips towards his.

I was vaguely aware of Vega going, "Awwww" in the background, but I was too wrapped up in Beck to pay her any attention. After a few seconds of hesitation, I threw myself into the kiss and kissed him back long and hard. After what felt like hours we finally pulled apart for some air.

Beck lovingly stroked my cheek and whispered to me, "I could never stop loving you Jade. No matter what you say to me, even if you hated me with all your guts, I could never get over you."

More tears began to fall from my eyes and Beck kissed them all away. I still was speechless and could only manage to mouth words. Beck chuckled to himself lightly then gently took my hand and walked with me towards Andre's car. Maybe things would turn out ok.

**Tori's POV**

"Awww." I said as I watched Beck pull Jade in for a kiss. They're so cute together. I watched how silent tears began to stream down Jade's face and how Beck kissed every single one away. Caught up in the moment, I placed my head on Andre's shoulder and to my pleasant surprise, he rested his on top of mine.

"I hope I find a guy who loves me like that one day." I mused.

"I'm sure you will Tori, I'm sure you will." Andre smiled to me.

As Beck pulled Jade out the door and into Andre's car, his head finally snapped off mine and he yelled, "Hey wait a minute. They just stole my car."

"I guess that's why you shouldn't leave your keys in the ignition." I said wisely.

"Well I'm not walking home."

"I'd offer you a ride but I left my car at Beck's."

"Well then," he said grinning, "I guess I'm going to have to stay here till they get back."

A large smile spread across my face.

"That's could be arranged."

"Great." He said warmly. "I'll order us some pizza."

"It's a date."

**YAY, Beck and Jade got back together. And I'm inferring that Andre and Tori got together too. So sadly this story is nearing its end but for the final chapter I'd like as many reviews as possible. Please pleas please review and tell me whether you like it or not and if you'd like me to continue writing stories like this. I hope you guys have enjoyed it xxx R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's the final chapter. Thankyou to everyone who has been reviewing this story. It's meant a lot to me and you have no idea how happy they make me. Tell me in the reviews if you liked this story and if you'd like me to write others kind of like this one. I also really hope that I don't disappoint too many people with the ending. Ok enough talking from me, go on and read the last chapter of "To lie for love."**

**Beck's POV**

As I walked out of Tori's house with Jade's hand clasped tightly in mine, I could honestly say I felt lighter the air. All my anger and sadness had melted off me as soon as I heard Jade yell that she did still love me. I'd have to thank Tori later for tricking me into going to her house, even if she did nearly give me a heart attack in the process.

As I started up the car and began driving I still clutched Jade's hand with one of mine. I wasn't about to let her go anytime soon. She was still silent but had a small smile on her face so I knew that she was alright. I didn't realise how much I must have shocked her when I stood up. I still can't believe that Andre sat on me while covering my mouth to keep me quiet when she entered the house. Looking back it was rather funny but at the time I was close to killing him.

A small laugh form Jade brought me back down to reality. She was grinning at the fact that I had subconsciously driven us to our special spot. We walked hand in hand across the beach till we reached the rocks, then Jade raced in front of me and began climbing.

"Need any help getting up?" I jokingly asked her. She just turned around and poked out her tongue, but let me give her a little push anyway.

As soon as we reached the top she turned to me and quietly said, "Beck I.."

"Shhh." I cooed, placing a finger on her lips to silence her. "Let's just sit here for awhile."

I could tell that she wasn't ready to talk yet and I didn't want to push her. She shot me a grateful smile then sunk down onto my lap.

Sighing contently to myself, I hugged her tightly from behind and began twirling a strand of her hair with my fingers. We sat like that for hours, just watching the sunset till the moon and the stars had become visible.

"My plan didn't work." Jade abruptly said.

"The one to get me to hate you? Jade that was really silly, as if I could fall out of love with you. How many times have I told you how much I care about you?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted to do what was best for you." She whispered embarrassed. I could see a blush creeping its way onto her face and she looked down into her lap ashamed.

"Hey, let's not worry about it anymore. I've got you back and that's all that matters."

"But Beck, what will happen when you leave? What do we do then?"

"I'm not really sure." I admitted. "Whatever happens though, we can work through it. No more running away from problems that we don't want to face."

"Do you think a long distance relationship will work though?"

"Hey, we're Beck and Jade. Of course it'll work out. And I'll video call you every day so I'll still get to see your beautiful face."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise. And as soon as my parents earn enough cash I'll come back and visit you in the holidays."

"Cash? Are you having money issues Beck?"

Oh that's right, she didn't actually know the reason behind me leaving for Canada yet. I quickly filled her in on all the details while she listened intently.

"But say that your parents did find a good job here. Then could you stay?"

"Probably, they'd need to get paid a good amount though. Look sweetie I don't want you to worry about money issues, we'll be fine."

She looked like she wanted to argue about it with me, but I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers again. When we finally pulled apart she rested her head back on my shoulder and relaxed.

"B+J forever." She sighed while looking at the back of the cave's wall.

Following her gaze I saw the words, 'B+J FOREVER' carved in the wall, lit up by the moonlight shining through the crack in the roof. A wide smile grew across my face at the recently added word next to the B+J.

"Forever and always."

**...**

The next few weeks past in a blur. Jade and I were inseparable and spent every waking minute together. It had almost seemed like life was going uphill. Even my dad started to look hopeful and excited about something. But as they say, what goes up must come down, and eventually the day came where the gang and I stood in the airport saying out goodbyes.

Cat and Tori were in tears while Andre stood there with a solemn expression. Jade was remaining silent with an unreadable expression on her face. All she did was stare at me with her sharp, blue eyes which I loved so much.

"Hurry up Beck, we'll be boarding soon." The gruff voice of my father said, then walked off towards the gate with my mum to give us some privacy.

"Hey, come here Cat. Don't cry." I said while pulling her in for a hug.

"Beck you have to come back really really really soon. That way I can make you some cupcakes and we can have a welcome back tea party."

"I will." I promised her. Then turning to Tori I grabbed her in for a hug as well. "You take care now Tori. Keep singing and dancing your little heart out. After that very impressive performance a few weeks ago I can see how talented you are."

"Oh Beck, I'll miss not having my big brother around. You had better call me all the time." She sniffed, then placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

Next I walked towards Andre. We did a short man hug and bid our farewells.

"Make sure you take care of my girlfriend while I'm gone, and no funny business."

"Will do Beck. And you better not find another best friend in Canada."

"Absolutely not."I assured.

Finally, the dreaded moment arrived where I had to say my goodbyes to my Jade. No words were said at first, we just gazed into each other's eyes while tightly holding hands. I could vaguely here Andre leading the rest of the gang away so we could have some privacy.

Jade finally had enough of the silence and grabbed the back of my head forcing my lips to hers. We kissed passionately with both our tongues fighting for dominance, trying to express our feeling through the kiss we were sharing.

My hand somehow managed to tangle its way into her hair and pulled her even closer till our bodies were pressed up against each others. I was so caught up in the bliss of kissing Jade that I didn't even notice my parents coming back till my father loudly cleared his throat.

Gasping for breath, we both pulled apart and turned our heads to glare at my parents. "What do you want now?" I said through gritted teeth.

"It's time to go. And for goodness sakes keep your saliva to your..." but his lecture was interrupted by his phone buzzing. Grumbling he walked away to answer it.

"Come along now Beck. Goodbye Jade, I know we'll be hearing from you soon so take care. Oh, and please thank your father for offering me that job. If we weren't moving to Canada I would have gladly accepted it." smiled my mother.

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at Jade questionably. She had refused to speak to her father ever since he married another woman last year.

"I asked my dad to offer your mum a job in his company. I thought that maybe you could stay here if she accepted." Jade admitted to me.

"Oh Jade, I love you." I whispered warmly to her. Of course she'd try to help my family out as soon as she heard what was going on.

Leaning forward she whispered in my ear, "I love you too Beck. It doesn't matter where you live I'll never stop loving you. But we can't have any more lies between us. To make a long distance relationship work we're going to need to tell the truth to each other all the time."

"I know. I should have told you about me leaving as soon as I found out. I'm so sorry." I whispered back. "From now on I'll tell you everything as soon as it happens. I just lied to you about nothing being wrong because I love you."

"Well you can't always lie for love Beck."

"I know. God this is so hard. I don't want to leave you." I said with a tear forming in my eye as I pulled her close. How long would it be till I got to hold her like this?

"I love you so much." She said in a small voice.

"I love you..."

"ELIZABETH, I GOT IT! THEY JUST CALLED ME UP NOW AND TOLD ME." My father hollered rushing back toward us, cutting me off before I could finish my sentence.

"REALLY, Oh David this is amazing! What are we going to do now?" My mother beamed.

"Would somebody like to tell me what's going on?" I demanded.

"Watch the tone young man. But what's happened is I've just been offered a promotion at work. They announced recently that they were looking around at the workers to choose one of them to replace Jonathan now that he's left. So I held off quitting to see if maybe I could get it, it's double the salary of my last job.

"WHAT, Dad that's great news."

"Did you get it?" Jade piped up form beside me.

"Yes I got it, just now."

"Why didn't you tell me about the promotion they were offering dad?"

"Your mother and I decided to keep it from you because we didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Get my hopes up? WAIT, DOES THIS MEAN..."

"We can stay here." My mother finished off for me.

"Elizabeth can accept Jade's dad's offer and with the money I'll be earning in my promotion, we're far better off staying here then joining uncle Marc in his business."

I don't remember clearly what happened next. I think Jade and I went a little crazy. We began screaming and jumping up and down on the spot and with all the loud noise we were making we drew back Andre, Tori and Cat who asked what was going on.

"He gets to stay, he gets to stay." Jade sung out while grabbing Cat's arms and spinning her around.

"WHAT, Beck is she serious?" Tori squealed excitedly.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES!" I yelled laughing aloud.

Giddy with joy, I pulled Jade away from Cat and threw my arms around her neck and clutched her tighter than ever to me.

"Beck...oxygen...required for living...let go." She gasped out.

"Sorry." I said immediately letting her go, then grinning I picked her up and started twirling her in circles.

Cat and Tori were crying again, but this time out of happiness and they threw their arms around me and Jade. A few seconds later Andre joined in on the group hug and we remained like that, just clutching each other and crying and laughing at the same time for a few minutes.

By now, everyone in the airport was turning to gawk at us. It's not every day you see a group of crazy teens making such commotion in public. Even my mum and dad who were smiling seemed to be a tad embarrassed by such a display of affection. They politely excused themselves and said something about getting a taxi outside.

Eventually we broke apart, then hand in hand, the whole group walked outside to my parents with smiles plated against our faces.

"Told you Jade." I whispered in her ear.

"Told me what?"

"That we'd be together forever and always."

"You're so corny Beck." She giggled, but turned to kiss my cheek affectionately.

"So about that date we planned a few weeks ago, you up for the beach tonight?"

"Oh yer, but first I want this." And she gently cupped my face in hands and slowly, we leant forward to catch our lips in another sweet kiss.

I guess this is destiny for you. Nothing and no one will ever be able to come between us. We're B+J forever.

end

**Ok, don't kill me. There was no way that I could really let Beck leave for Canada. So yes there was a cliché and corny ending. And I was trying really hard to incorporate the title somewhere so I'm sorry if it didn't fit with the story. Well yer, that's the end of this story. I hope you all liked it and tell me if you'd like me to continue writing stories similar to this one. Thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed it. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews xox**


End file.
